I've Got You Covered
by AvalonAri
Summary: Kakashi is a detective and he hates that his Captain always give him assignments that are either too easy or too hard. Everyday work for this officer changes when his Captain gives him a new partner, the Captain Itachi Uchiha himself. yaoi, boyxboy.
1. Chapter 1

I've Got You Covered

**A/N: Just want to say sorry for the delays with updates, I know I need help with that T_T Either way, here's a Naruto oneshot, it's about time I did one of those. After this, I should be successful in having stories in the four animes I know best: FullMetal Alchemist, Inuyasha, Bleach, and Naruto. Hope my fans spread the word about my stories, especially those that don't have time to ****read and review.**

**Summary: Featuring the all popular Kakashi-sensei. =] I'm just gonna wing it here so it's basically PWP and most likely AU-ish, perhaps not ._. We shall see..Hm, yeah definitely AU, Kakashi has a _normal_ job although being a ninja is awesome..I just don't watch the show enough to get everything straight x_e As usual, I go for the least popular pairing O-o Kinda risque I guess xP Oh and it doesn't look like it's PWP anymore T_T it has a plot xD  
**

**WARNING: YAOI. MEANING: BOYXBOY LOVIN'. Though I think all you out there who read my stories should know that already XD  
**

* * *

There was so many things to do today. First, naturally, was getting up for the day or in this particular case, the night at the point where it was becoming early morning. A hand with rough, dry palms ran over a tired face. Lips parted in a sigh and feet swung their way to the edge of a bed that squeaked with protest. The silver haired male stood up and stretched, his shoulders and elbows popping with the effort. Hatake Kakashi made his way to the bathroom and began to run the water for a shower. He hadn't the need to get undressed; he preferred sleeping in the nude mainly because clothes were troublesome when a body that tossed and turned was sleeping. Mismatched eyes drifted closed as the tall yet built body had slipped into the shower, standing under the spray so that the water could turn his hair a darker shade of gray yet at the same time, the water was cleansing more than just his body.

The shower lasted merely ten minutes; this was both a disappointment and an achievement in the thirty year old's mind. He always tried to keep his time in the bathroom to a minimum. With a towel wrapped around his waist, the over six foot tall man made his way from the bathroom to his bedroom once more, moving around the rather small room so he could get the clothes that he would wear for the day.

It wasn't much, the gray suit that he put on. Even though it was one of the more expensive brands of clothes, it was still modest in appearance yet elegant. The material was shiny; it could have been polyester or something as costly as satin. The shirt that went with it was black, his tie a bland checkered pattern that made the detective pull a face. He couldn't believe that he had to teach a group of new greenhorns down at the police station. Yet his guns and his badge were hidden beneath the jacket of his suit, each of his pistols were in a shoulder holster while his badge was beneath his shirt hanging around his neck. He had to look professional today and not only that but the Captain of the department would be there to see how he dealt with the brief teaching position. Just the thought of the black haired man overseeing everything nearly made the older male shudder. How did his boss get to be _his _Captain at such a young age? It wasn't right, even though he was knew that the man was certainly capable.

Stuck in his own thoughts, Kakashi left his apartment and made sure to lock up before he set off down the stairs and out his front door to the driveway so he could get into his _Prius_ of all cars. Even though it didn't look all too hot for an automobile, it was energy efficient, environmentally safe and for someone with his pay grade, cheap. The mileage kicked ass too. The silver haired male smiled at the thought that he'd only stopped for gas only once so far this week and he still had a full tank. As he ignited the engine and put the car into drive, apprehension set in the closer he got to his destination. He had a bad feeling about today somehow, as if he was doing something wrong but he had done these brief seminars before. All the new graduates from the police academy should look forward to the first-hand stories of the more senior officers because it's better preparation to hear of how they controlled crime as best as they could and of course, there was usually protocol to be followed.

A mere twenty minutes of driving and Kakashi was already pulling up to his destination. He glared ahead at the three story building and drove his car into the parking lot. He preferred being a plain clothes cop but occasionally he would be put on the beat. Since he didn't have a partner, it wasn't that often that he got to drive one of the police cruisers but since he considered the siren to really be too loud, it was better off this way. He got out of the car once the parking brake was on and the noise of the engine killed. Cautiously, the over six foot male locked the doors and pocketed his keys, only pulling his badge out when he made it to the entrance of the building and he waltzed inside with a couple of smiles and brief waves to some of the other officers. Once they were out of eyesight, his face went back to being impassive as he made his way to one of the larger interrogation rooms that would serve to teach the 'class'.

The detective pushed open the door and was met with the curious, and in his mind, naive, stares of the new batch of between eight and ten new officers. He tried not to look upon them with condescension but really couldn't help looking down his nose at them. They had so much to learn and weren't considered real cops until they'd either shot someone, arrested a suspect, solved a case or in the worst case scenario, recieved an injury in the form of a gunshot. The first thing that Kakashi did when he entered the suddenly hushed room was remove his jacket from his shoulders, revealing the weapons that were on the holster that was over his shirt. He hung the jacket up neatly on one of the hooks by the door before turning one blue and one gray eye on the group.

"Hello and good morning, how are you greenhorns this morning?" He asked, arms crossing over his chest while a brow arched as he surveyed the group. They all answered with a unanimous 'good, sir' and that made Kakashi smirk although it faded soon as his voice took on a more business-like tone. He was half surprised though that none of this newbies had even protested the word 'greenhorn'. However, that word was well-known for rookie cops. "I'm Detective Hatake and obviously I've been asked to talk to the new rookies. As you all know, you've just graduated from the academy and are now considered 'officers'." He used air quotes for the last word he spoke and now began to pace in front of the table that all the 'students' were crowded at.

"There are several things you need to accomplish now that you're working here. First and foremost, find a department that you can excel in. If you have a nose for sniffing out crime, Homicide could always use you. There's also Narcotics and the Special Victims Unit for the cases that require the utmost cooperation and possibly, a good strong stomach..." Kakashi was used to this speech since he'd been asked to give it twice already before today. He resented it a little but was glad that this batch of officers didn't talk back or ask too many questions. Maybe they knew that the whole room was being watched from the two way mirror that took up almost one full wall in the back.

* * *

The Captain smiled when he saw Kakashi giving his seminar. That man really was the best for the job, whether the elder detective knew it or not. Leaning against the table in the room just opposite the two-way mirror was Uchiha Itachi, whose somewhat cruel methods were well known to get justice. There were rumors that he was part of the Mafia. Either way, at this moment, the Captain was watching the detective as he spoke with more passion than any of the other lazier cops in the department. It was a wonder that Kakashi hadn't been promoted to Sergent yet. That, of course, was mainly Itachi's fault because he didn't want the older man to work his way up, especially when it was the Uchiha's duty to see to it that he remained as the department's Captain and he didn't want the silver haired man to take the job from him.

The hazel eyes of Itachi's narrowed therefore, when he heard his name mentioned and was sure that his elder yet inferior was about to insult him to the rookies. However, he was somewhat disappointed that it was only to tell the officers that the Uchiha was the Captain and therefore must be respected, regardless of his actions and what he did for justice. This made Itachi sigh and run a hand through his long black hair, which hung down nearly toward the middle of his back. He didn't like the fact that he was so well respected by the one man that he always tried to put down, giving him bogus assignment after bogus assignment only to then give the _old man_ a case that he had little hope of cracking. Yet the Uchiha's expectations of Kakashi to fail were always proven wrong, time and time again. Itachi was lucky this was a small department or else he would have his hands tied with officers even higher up than he was noticing the way he treated the thirty five year old.

Sipping a coffee that he held in his hands, the Uchiha watched as an hour later Kakashi dismissed the small group, giving each rookie a respectful shake of the hand as a welcome to the force. When everyone was out, Itachi pressed the button for the microphone so he would be allowed to speak to his officer without leaving the room.

"Detective Hatake, meet me in my office. NOW." He told the other male, enjoying the look of shock and indignation that spread across such a handsome, masculine face. Itachi rather enjoyed the expression and he grinned, leaving his half of the interrogation room as he went to wait in his office. As predicted, mere seconds later Kakashi entered the room and noticed the look on his boss's face. He'd been getting that stare from the Uchiha more often and it gave him goosebumps; the detective wasn't sure if it was good feeling or not. He was sure it was the latter.

"..You wanted to see me, Captain?" He asked, standing straight and tall as if he was sure that this was going to be a serious conversation. He often got chewed out for no reason and so the least he could do was take the criticism as a man, even if his pounding heart was loud even to his own ears.

"Hm, yes, obviously." Itachi answered, picking up a file that was on his desk as he began to leaf through it, taking his time as he tried the older male's patience. Even though Kakashi said nothing as he tried to wait without giving away that he was getting angry, he couldn't help clenching his fists and narrowing his eyes after a full minute of watching his Captain flipping through the folder.

"Well, Detective, I was just thinking. You have an impeccable record, not once have you ever missed a day and you've solved all the cases presented to you faster than the others who have been put on some of the same cases," the Uchiha stated as if he was trying to lull the other into a false sense of security although Kakashi was still on the alert, mismatched yet keen eyes staring at his superior officer.

"I've decided that you deserve a promotion," Itachi added but paused in order to grin up at the Detective who suddenly didn't look angry at all but rather hopeful. He was sure that this was a trick and didn't trust the Captain although he couldn't think of why that expression was on the Uchiha's face. "However, a new case just came in yesterday. It was a robbery/homicide and it's thought to be a serial killer who robs his victims after he kills them of their most expensive possession. His M.O. fits with three other cold cases from last year," the Captain explained but he had paused again and the grin on his face had widened. "You're promotion depends on how you do with solving this and how well you work with your partner that will be working on this case with you," Itachi finished, leaning an elbow on his desk to rest his chin in his palm and to look at Kakashi, who's jaw had dropped.

"What? Captain, I've told you before! I'm _not_ working with another partner!" He shouted, slamming his hand on the desk and ignored the pain that that action had incurred. He didn't care whether or not he had to solve the case but after his last partner had died all because of Kakashi's foolishness, the silver haired male just couldn't put someone else at risk like that.

"But my dear Detective, you haven't heard who your partner is yet," he added, that almost malicious look he was shooting at the detective nearly made said male cringe.

"Fine. Who the fuck is it?" He demanded, glaring back at his boss.

"You're looking right at him," Itachi answered, smirking at his detective's sudden, shocked silence.

No. No, no, no, no, NO. This was not happening! The man who made his life and his job a living hell was going to be his partner? Wasn't that unethical? What the hell was all this?

"I expect you to cover my back because I believe I know where our suspect is hiding."

* * *

Kakashi was in a foul mood. After the conversation in the office, the Captain had made him go change into his uniform and then he'd had to get a police car from the lot. He was pissed off mainly because of the history that him and the Captain had. The detective had, in his younger days, been partnered with one of the Uchiha's cousins. His name had been Obito. Because of Kakashi, his partner had gone into a convenience store and the detective who had only been an officer back then, had let him go without him. However, the silver haired male had noticed shifty characters outside and one had a shot gun, which made the then rookie get out of the car with his gun drawn. Although he arrested that man and put him into the police cruiser, a gun shot had gone off from inside the store and a man with a ski mask had come running out. Kakashi had acted immediately but it wasn't fast enough because another bang filled the air and pain radiated from the officer's shoulder but he was able to kill the robber with his uninjured arm. He barely had the energy or strength to call in what had just happened over his radio. The ambulance arrived too late for his partner and Kakashi was numb with the first two deaths that were his fault and his conscience hadn't let him rest.

Right now, he was sitting in the car with his hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white. He had to keep taking calming breaths although it did nothing to help the turmoil that was going on inside his mind right now. He waited for his Captain and now, partner, to come out of the precinct and hoped he wouldn't be dead by then. He knew that was a stupid thought but since that day, Kakashi hadn't fired his weapon and had tried to take as many desk jobs as the Captain would give him, which were few. A lip was being bit as Itachi finally came outside and spotted the silver haired man in the car in front of the station, hurriedly getting in next to him.

"Okay, put the siren on and let's go to the 'abandoned' warehouse on 5th Avenue," the Uchiha stated, sounding cold to Kakashi's ears but he did as he was told and turned the loud colored lights on before stepping on the gas.

* * *

To the Captain, it was intriguing to see how quick his orders were carried out by this Detective. Of course, Itachi knew the story behind the other male's past and his revenge had been sweet by making Kakashi wish he had never signed up for the job. As of late though, it was becoming disinteresting, especially since his actions only made the older male more of a push over and more..subservant, so to say. The Captain turned to look out the window, knowing that his inferior would get them to the destination but he wondered what Kakashi would say when they found no one inside, since this assignment had been a ruse. He wasn't sure how the other male felt about him but the Uchiha was certain that the older man didn't want him in his life. Kind of depressing, really, since Itachi had been watching the Detective for a long time, since the days when Obito used to bring Kakashi home for dinner or coffee sometimes.

"Turn here," he snapped at the detective, who do it without a comment.

Each lost in their own thoughts, they didn't know the danger that lie ahead.

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"Nn.." _Wh..what..? Where..where am I..? Ouch.._

Kakashi tried to open his eyes but was finding it difficult. His eyelids were heavy and his body felt sore all over the place. His mouth was dry and that constant beeping was getting on his nerves. Finally, the energy to open his eyes came to him but he closed them almost as soon as the astounding whiteness hurt his differently colored optics.

"Det...Ka...shi...take.." said a voice that sounded all garbled and inconsistant.

"Wh..wh..at?" The Detective was able to get out and he forced himself to open his eyes again. This time, his vision was more in focus and he saw that he was in a hospital and the sound he was hearing was the machine that monitored his heart rate. He saw his Captain next to him, still clad in his uniform and when Kakashi went to sit up, pain shot up his back.

"Ah!" He exclaimed and immediately, Itachi looked worried and moved closer to the injured man.

"You're finally awake. Do you remember what happened?" The Captain asked, the worry of his face genuine enough to make something in Kakashi's chest throb painfully.

"Um..no. I don't.." he answered but he didn't want to talk. His mouth was so dry..As if sensing this, Itachi retrieved a cup of water that was on the hospital table and held it to the silver haired male's lips and he drank it almost greedily but it hurt if he went too fast. Now that his thirst had been quenched partially, he laid back and took the time to glance over his body. Nothing seemed too wrong, except that his leg was in a cast. Then why did it hurt all over the place?

"I was afraid of this," the Uchiha stated with a heavy sigh as he sat next to the other male in the chair next to the bed. "You suffered from a concussion, Kakashi," he told his detective, using the other's name for only the second time in his life. The first time had been years ago, when Itachi had still been young.

"R-really? How..?" He asked but he only remembered waiting outside the precinct for the other before it all went black for him.

"Someone was trying to kill me. I didn't realize it but you did. Someone had set fire to the warehouse where we were supposed to be investigating. I, in my stupidity, had gotten us locked in. You saved us, Detective, or should I say, Sergent?" He explained as briefly as he could. He couldn't tell Kakashi that he had been planning to get the detective drunk after what he thought would be an easy case and then do things to older male only to be interrupted mid-plan when an arsonist that had just gotten out of prison set fire to the place they were investigating since the Uchiha was the one who put him behind bars.

"Well..I don't remember..so..I don't deserve to be promoted," the Detective answered, turning his head away and it was then that he felt the bandages around his head and he really wanted to know what happened besides that but he was growing tired. The IV in his arm was supplying him with fluids and painkillers, so he was getting drowsy again. Kakashi closed his eyes, sinking into the bliss of unconsciousness.

"Kakashi..?" The Uchiha called softly, seeing the other male drifting off again. The guilt that he felt was horrible and he stood up, towering over the officer that was in the hospital bed. Tears threatened to fall and he hurriedly wiped at his eyes. Itachi reached over, brushing several strands of silver hair from his detective's forehead. "You'll be okay..but I'm not leaving this to fate anymore," he whispered to the other male, leaning forward to lightly press his lips to the shockingly cool ones of Kakashi's still form.

* * *

When the older male finally woke up later that night, he noticed two things. One, he was hungry and two, his Captain was still here, only now he was sleeping on the vacant bed on the other side of the room. The strange thing was, Kakashi could have sworn that he remembered feeling something on his lips. He raised a hand to feel where a sensation still lingered on his lips and then he shook his head but stopped immediately because it made him dizzy and nauseous suddenly. A quick glance around the room proved fruitful; his table was laden with a tray of dismal food and a small half pint of milk but it would do since the hunger was beginning to gnaw at his stomach. Kakashi quietly began to eat, trying without success to remember all that had happened to him. He glanced over at his Captain who seemed to be deep in slumber and the Detective wasn't about to wake him up. Maybe he was staring a little more than he should have since a worried expression was on his boss's face and the older male dropped his gaze, trying not to think that it was because of him that the other wore such a look across his features.

After he was done with what he assumed was chicken and mashed potatoes, he drank all the milk in one gulp and then sat back, not exactly full but he wasn't hungry either so that was a plus. A nurse came in when he was silently musing to himself and pretended to be asleep, wondering again what had happened to him. It was all so strange but then again, if he had a concussion he supposed memory loss came with it. It was just disturbing really. The nurse left because she couldn't take the patient's vitals if he was sleeping and then took his empty tray of food out of the room. Kakashi didn't open his eyes since he was quickly getting caught in the grips of sleep again and there was nothing else to do at such a late hour so the Detective drifted off, hoping to learn something in the morning.

* * *

When the first rays of sunlight hit Kakashi's eyelids, he felt himself waking instantly and he opened his eyes, squinting and he raised an arm to shield his face from the light. Itachi was already awake and saw that his detective was uncomfortable and thus wasted no time in going over to the curtains and he pulled them closed. A sigh of relief was heard from the patient in the bed. The Uchiha wondered where to start with the other male, since the doctor had already told him all that was wrong with the older male and the Captain was concerned about his recovery. Kakashi was lucky to escape without any burns from that building. He seated himself once more near his comrade and pulled the chair closer, reaching for the silver haired man's hand.

"Detective?" He called, wanting the other's attention.

Kakashi turned his eyes to the younger male and looked at him with an almost pitiful expression. "Yes, sir?" He answered, his voice weak.

"First of all, after all that, don't call me sir. Please, it's Itachi. Second, thank you for saving my life," the Captain said, leaving his inferior with a shocked look on his face. He hadn't been expecting that at all.

"O-okay, I..Itachi. Can you..tell me what happened?" The Detective asked although he wasn't sure if he'd like the answer.

"Well, it started when we arrived at the warehouse, you see.."

_The following is the offical police report filed by Captain Itachi Uchiha._

_We arrived at the destination and searched the warehouse thoroughly. There were no results of the search but Detective Kakashi Hatake convinced me to try again. Another sweep of the building revealed nothing once more. As we were leaving, the smell of smoke caught my officer's nose and he halted me in my path. The fire was coming from the front and we were currently towards the back of the large building. The fire spread quickly, as if the place had been doused in kerosine and my Detective's quick thinking saved me as lead the way to the back entrance and kicked the door open. Unfortunately, the suspect who we had been looking for blocked the exit and pushed me hard in the chest. I stumbled back into my partner but Detective Hatake thought quick again and pushed me forward, while he fell to the ground. I regret to report that the suspect then closed the door and drew a gun on me. I stood up slowly with my hands up all the while my partner still was inside and the roar of the fire was loud and I could feel the heat. I didn't have time for this. Seeing that the suspect's hand was shaky, I charged forward and tackled him to the ground. I was lucky to escape unscathed and handcuff the suspect to the police cruiser. I ran back to the building, trying to open the door that Detective Hatake had kicked open but it was only able to open from the inside. The building was starting to collapse and I heard my partner coughing on the other side so I shouted his name over and over. The door fnally opened and I wrenched it the rest of the way, my comrade was bleeding from the head and his shirt was on fire. I pulled him from the building and took my uniform shirt off, putting the flames out. It seems that part of the roof collapsed and struck him in the head and his leg seems to have some damage too for he cannot walk right and then he lost consciousness by the time the ambulance I called for had arrived._

_

* * *

_

Kakashi heard the whole story from his Captain and was surprised at all the details. It seems he was lucky that he didn't have any damage from smoke inhalation and his burns were minimal. It turns out that his leg wasn't in a cast instead, it was a splint and the concussion would heal, hopefully the memory would too though it was unsure if he would get to remember the events or not. The Detective sighed, glad that it wasn't anything that would keep him from working and thanked Captain Uchiha for telling him. He was glad that the ordeal was over but still, something was nagging him.

"How long have I been unconscious?" He asked, closing his eyes almost like he was bracing himself for the answer.

"..two days. Don't worry about it though, I won't dock you any pay." The black haired male said with a grin, reaching a hand out to stroke the Detective's lower lip. "However, I want you at my house so I can overlook your recovery," Itachi ordered, withdrawing his hand at the look of surprise on the other male's face. He walked to the door of the hospital room and there he stopped to turn around and look at the patient.

"Thank you, Kakashi.." He muttered and then he went through the doorway and was gone. The Detective's heart monitor was beeping faster now that his Captain had acted so strangely just now. The older male also couldn't believe the nerve of Itachi, using his name like that instead of calling him Detective like he should have, or even officer and such. Still, his heart was beating rapidly and his stomach was fluttering and when the nurse came to check on his vitals, his blood pressure was up a teeny bit and so was his temperature. Why the hell did he have to go to the Captain's house to heal?

* * *

The hospital discharged Kakashi within two days of him staying there and the doctors declared him fit enough to return to work, as long as he stayed at a desk until his leg healed and the dizzy spells stopped. However, his Captain was having none of that and was forcing him to take sick leave but at least he would paid for the days he'd missed. Maybe the Uchiha felt guilty or something, was the thoughts of the silver haired male as he lay in the Captain's own bed, sitting up because both he and his leg were being propped up by pillows and as much as he appreciated all this, he thought it was just a little much.

"Itachi? When are you going to work?" He called, wondering if the Uchiha was even in the house. He got a quick answer from the black haired male.

"I'm not. Well, tomorrow I am but not today. Here, breakfast," the younger male had said when he came into the room, a tray laden with eggs, bacon, toast, oatmeal and juice in his arms as he set it on Kakashi's lap. "Call me if you need me."

As the day waned and night fell, Kakashi did his best to stand up and ride out the wave of dizziness. When it passed, he took a few steps to the bathroom, really wishing that he had crutches so he wouldn't have to lean on the wall and the furniture. Itachi must have heard the older male moving or grunting in pain because he came into the room and the door nearly knocked the poor Detective to the floor.

"What's the matter?" Itachi all but demanded yet concern was etched on his face.

"Nothing..I gotta go to the bathroom," he answered, arching a brow in curiousity.

"Oh.." the Captain muttered, turning around in order to sit on the bed and wait for the other male's return.

When the Detective came out of the bathroom, he limped back to the bed or at least, would have if Itachi hadn't jumped to his aid and helped him the rest of the way. The younger of the two helped his inferior get back into the bed before crawling in after him. The Uchiha's heart rate had sky rocketed now as he contemplated what to do and he fought to control the urge of climbing on top of the other male and seducing him. He'd had these thoughts ever since Obito used to bring the officer named Kakashi Hatake home, why else would Itachi strive to be on the same force as him and act like he hated him? He never thought for an instant that the other male would like the attentions of a male but dammit, if now wasn't the time to try, he didn't know when it would be good enough.

"Kakashi..?" He called softly, almost like he was afraid of the other male answering.

"Hm?" the Detective hummed in response, turning his head to look at Itachi only to feel lips on his own and arms wrapping around his neck. For several stunned seconds, he didn't know what to do as a tongue pried it's way into his mouth and fingertips brushed against his chest as hands pushed his shirt up. Kakashi had just begun to return the kiss when the reality of what he was doing hit him and both his hands went into the Captain's long black hair, pulling it hard.

"Tch, ow! What the hell!" Itachi exclaimed, his hands going up now to grasp Kakashi's wrists, trying to pry them out of his hair. "Let go!"

The detective's hands loosened and he pulled away, his face red and now his heart beat was nearly erratic, thumping so hard he could barely hear anything else. If anything, it should be Kakashi who said what the hell, not the Captain. The Uchiha looked scorned more than anything and the desperation of waiting so long, of hiding how he felt couldn't hold him back anymore and he moved to straddle the older male's lap, forcefully pulling his shirt up before leaning in to kiss him again, this time, Itachi took hold of the older male's arms and kept them from stopping him by tying the man's shirt around his wrists. Even as Kakashi tried to protest, a tongue found its way into his mouth and was trying to engage his to respond.

"Gerrooofff.." he mumbled and gasped when his own tongue was somehow bit. Taking advantage of this, Itachi's tongue delved deeper into the older male's moist cavern and now, he felt Kakashi give in and kiss back even though it was weak, it began to grow into a stronger, more passionate kiss until both men were nearly panting and the Uchiha finally pulled away. Smirking at the look of horror yet arousal on the detective's face made the Captain feel powerful and more confident. He even felt something getting hard in the other male's pants and dropped one of his hands to rub the bulge through the fabric, making Kakashi's breathing hitch and he unwillingly ground up against the hand. The older of the two seemed to realize that he was giving in then because he turned his head, defiant and he spoke gruffly.

"Get off me! I'm not gay, dammit.." He groaned out, unable to suppress a shiver as Itachi undid the fly of his trousers and began to tug them down. It seemed like his Captain wasn't listening to him. Kakashi was more than scared at the idea of what the younger man was going to do. He knew how gay sex worked and didn't want a..you know..in _there._ However, his hands were quite literally tied and thus he could do nothing as his pants were pulled down to around his ankles and that sent some pain through him because of his damn leg.

"Mm, not bad, _Detective_," the Captain crooned as he pulled the older male's growing erection from his boxers. It seemed like Kakashi was in denial that he was enjoying it so he did something that he was sure he wouldn't do unless it was this man right here. The black haired man scooted lower so that he was nestled comfortably between the other male's legs and he leaned in, opening his mouth as it made straight for the head of Kakashi's engorged length, which was both thick and long. Itachi's tongue darted out to lap at the tip, pushing into the slit with a lick before he took the first couple of inches in his mouth, working his wet muscle along the hardening flesh.

"Ahh..n-no..Itachi, cut it out, tch.." he moaned unable to stop himself. He was fully turned on by now and his cock stood straight up. Kakashi couldn't help but watch as his superior had his eyes closed and was putting even more of his length into that warm, hot mouth. He began to buck his hips up as he felt Itachi begin to jerk him off at the same time and a loud groan of disappointment left him when the other male stopped.

"You like that, right Kakashi? Well, it's going to get better," he assured the older male, getting up so he could dispose of the rest of his own clothes and then he climbed back onto the Detective, grinding his backside against Kakashi's manhood, making it slip between his cheeks without actually penetrating and with a grin, Itachi began to kiss the older male, this time Kakashi was a lot more receptive. It was strange and new to him but he was excited and clearly had a hard on so Kakashi wasn't about to stop because now he was curious. He'd never done nor had he been done by a man before so he figured that he couldn't stop this. He gasped as he felt something tight at the head of his penis and shocks of pleasure went tingling through him as Itachi grasped the older male's cock, positioning the tip so that it was at the tight ring of muscles of his own ass. With a deep breath, he sat down and impaled his own hole on Kakashi's saliva slicked erection.

"Nngh..K-kakashi..ohh.." the sounds that Itachi issued were too sexy to be allowed. The younger male's ass was hurting at the rough penetration but this wasn't a first time for him so his body got used to it quick. He began to move then, slowly lifting himself up before coming down, his body trembling at the feeling of not just a dick shoved in his ass but that fact that it was _Kakashi's. _He locked eyes with the man that he'd hidden his love from for so long and lifted his hands, untying the older male's wrists. Kakashi had the thought of pushing Itachi off but he had no intention of taking care of his boner by himself. His rough hands grabbed Itachi's ass cheeks and spread them wider, helping the Captain to move up and down while at the same time he did his best to thrust up. The younger male was throbbing inside and it was so soft yet hot and tight. This was better than any sex Kakashi could remember happening and he vaguely wondered if that was from the concussion too.

"I-itachi..Ahh shit, your ass feels good..mm fuck..didn't think I'd like this.." He muttered, his mismatched eyes gazing into Itachi's only for them to kiss yet again and this time, the Captain's hands went into Kakashi's hair, pulling him closer as the sound of their bodies colliding filled the air and the smell of sex reached their nostrils. Sweat was beginning to form as both men felt their pleasure reaching the peak.

"See..? Haa, haa, it's not so bad..ahh _Kakashi_," he called out once the need for air parted their lips. Itachi couldn't take the pleasure and needed it released. Unable to stop himself, he went faster on the other male's lap, one of his hands reaching between their bodies so he could wrap his hand around his leaking his erection and he pumped it fast. "Ohh..Nnn Kashi..I'm..ahh cumming.." he warned as the sound of Kakashi's balls hitting his ass were loud to his ears and the fluid of his movements squished with every motion. Before more than a few seconds passed, Itachi's body shuddered as he stiffened and came, leaning his face into the crook of Kakashi's neck and the man ten years his senior swiftly followed, hands squeezing the Captain's ass as he filled his hole up with his fluid, both men panting and covered in a thin film of sweat.

Itachi was the first to recover as he lifted himself off of the other male and moved to lay on his side next to Kakashi, almost like he was watching the man and waiting for a reaction. The Detective himself seemed stunned but not angry and then a goofy grin spread over his face.

"So this is what all those bogus assignments were about?" He asked, that being the first thought to his mind.

Itachi looked at him with a shocked expression. "Heh." He scoffed, "No. That's what the promotion's for."

Kakashi was speechless after that, not knowing what to say as his Captain went off laughing to the bathroom.

**The End..or is it?  
**

* * *

**A/N: This was almost a story where Itachi was the top, just so you know but I thought to myself and came up with this idea =] Read and review if you likee ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

I've Got You Covered

**A/N: Just want to say sorry for the delays with updates, I know I need help with that T_T Either way, here's a Naruto oneshot, it's about time I did one of those. After this, I should be successful in having stories in the four animes I know best: FullMetal Alchemist, Inuyasha, Bleach, and Naruto. Hope my fans spread the word about my stories, especially those that don't have time to ****read and review.**

**Summary: Kakashi gets injured due to saving his Captain and now Itachi all but seduced him. But what's his Captain's real motives? And just why is THIS happening? 0_0 Part two of this oneshot, that is fan inspired :D  
**

**WARNING: YAOI. MEANING: BOYXBOY LOVIN'. Though I think all you out there who read my stories should know that already XD**

**CAUTION: uke!Kakashi!  
**

* * *

It was a shame that Kakashi had fallen asleep almost immediately after doing..that. It couldn't be helped; the Detective was still in the process of healing and he hadn't had any for who knew how long so it was understandable that he would be tired after exerting that much physical energy. Yet as satisfied with the sex as Itachi had been, he had only done it like that because of how weak Kakashi had seemed and so he was being thoughtful. However, the Captain just wasn't the type to play nice for long...

* * *

"Yeah, what is it?" Itachi snapped into the receiver with a glare on his face that made his subordinates scurry away so they wouldn't catch backlash from the Captain's obvious bad mood. The dark haired man rubbed his temple in exasperation and nodded his head before he realized that the Chief couldn't see him. "Fine I'll drop off the report first thing tomorrow-ALRIGHT! Tonight then!" He paused as the other male said something and Itachi drummed his fingers against his desk until the man was done speaking.

"Yeah, yeah I know how important it is. I'll have the rookie Nara bring it there then. Should be simple enough," he stated and then uttered a quick good bye to his superior before he hung up the phone or rather, slammed it down. His secretary, a nice quiet girl with the last name Hyuga, knocked on his door lightly. He snapped at her to come in and she did so, not seeming to be too phased by the Uchiha's bad mood; she was actually quite used to it.

"Yes, Hinata?" He asked, arching a brow.

"Sir, Detective Hatake called while you were on the other line. He said to tell you that he went home today," she informed him. "And Chief Asuma keeps sending e-mails about that arson report-" the brunette said in her quiet way only to be interrupted by an angrier Itachi.

"Why the fuck would he go home?" He cursed, making the girl's blue green eyes widen since she hardly heard him curse, despite how angry he sometimes got. "Damn..listen, give this report to Nara and have him bring it to the Chief. You're dismissed for the day, I'm going home early." Itachi commanded as he stood up and handed her the file, going over to the closet where his coat hang and he shrugged it on, all but running down the hallway and to the garage to his ride.

After a hectic twenty minutes dodging around traffic with the siren on, the Captain made it home and sure enough, Kakashi was nowhere to be seen. The twenty year old punched the wall then and slammed his door shut, instantly going to his phone and trying to call the Detective. He had punched in four of the numbers before he changed his mind and hung up instead. Maybe there was another way at going about things. After all, Kakashi hadn't resisted and although Itachi hadn't done anything since that first time, it didn't seem like the other man had hated him. Itachi took off his coat and relaxed a little, wondering if Kakashi was going to come in to work tomorrow now that he was all better. An idea began to take root in the Uchiha's mind and once the seed was planted, there would be no stopping the growth that was sure to follow.

* * *

Ah it felt sooo good to be home! There was his comfy bed complete with his firm pillows and soft blankets. There was his shower with the absurdly strong water pressure that did wonders for an aching back or shoulders. All the pictures that hung on the walls of his family and previous partner there to greet him as was his couch and his TV. He sank down onto the sofa first and kicked off his shoes, leaning back with a happy sigh. It had been okay to let Itachi take care of him but now that he was better he assumed things would go on like they usually did. He would be alone in the peace and tranquility of his apartment instead of having someone dote on him hand and foot. Yet there was something nagging at the back of his mind that he didn't want to face. The question of _why_ someone like Itachi Uchiha would do something like **that** to an older man. Maybe it was just because the Captain felt sorry for him. Yes, that had to be it.

Kakashi Hatake pushed himself to his feet and began to undress, tossing the clothes into the hamper. He would have to remember to return the outfits he'd had to borrow from his superior while he had stayed at the house but Kakashi wanted to wash them first. He made his way to his bedroom and for once, he took out a pair of PJ pants and slid them on, since he hadn't once slept naked at Itachi's house... except for that night of course. It was strange but the younger man hadn't tried anything since then so that made the older one assume that it was just something that was done out of pity but if that was so then why couldn't he stop thinking about it? How Itachi's face had looked, how it had felt to be inside such tightness. He scowled to himself and went to his bed, laying down with a box of tissues next to him and some lotion. He couldn't stop thinking about it and had to ease some of this tension that thinking of his Captain had caught.

The gray haired male pushed the pants down to free his throbbing arousal and stroked himself slowly to begin with since he was already hard just thinking of the memory. He imagined how Itachi's lips had wrapped around the head of his length and how wet it was; that long dark hair as it stuck to a sweaty forehead and the heat that radiated from that athletic yet built body. Kakashi's hand went faster and his eyes slid shut as he vividly recalled the scent of the other, the weight of his body as he had rode him so hard and the sound of Itachi's voice in orgasm.

"Nnghh.." Kakashi kept himself silent as he reached his peak and his warm fluid jetted onto his chest, his body constricting in ecstasy only to relax with the only sound left being the gentle panting coming from Kakashi. He hadn't even needed the lotion. The Detective cleaned up his chest and his now softening shaft, a blush gracing his features as he narrowed his eyes angrily, since he'd just jerked off to the thought of a MAN. He was tired though and soon enough forgot about being angry at himself as he swiftly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning was a rainy day but the thirty year old woke up happily and in rather high spirits. He had came to terms with how he viewed his Captain and decided to tell the man that there would be nothing between them and that their relationship would absolutely **have** to remain professional and nothing more. Unbeknown to Kakashi, Itachi was already at work and waiting for him, in such a bad temper that most of the officers had seriously begun to contemplate changing departments.

* * *

Imagine Itachi's surprise when the Detective didn't show up that day, or the next, still on sick leave apparently. What the younger man didn't know was that Kakashi had went into work only to give in his transfer papers to the Chief, asking to be reassigned to somewhere where he wouldn't have to work with Itachi. When asked why, the older man had lied and stated that he was just getting tired of Homicide and wanted something less dangerous.

"Didn't you just get promoted to Sargent?" Chief Asuma asked with quirked brow, wondering why an aspiring officer like Kakashi would want to change departments when it was obvious that he was good at his field.

"I denied the position. Captain Uchiha didn't offer it to me because of my own merits," he explained as best he could, hoping the Chief wouldn't question him further.

"But your records show that you are always on time and out of fifty cases, only two went cold. Your promotion is well-deserved, Detective," the male stated logically and Kakashi's eyes were now on his own feet, hoping that Asuma wasn't beginning to think strange things. He blushed and it didn't go unnoticed by the Chief, though he didn't say anything.

"I like where I am now, sir. I don't feel I'm ready to be promoted," Kakashi continued, hoping that he wouldn't be promoted so he could just change departments and start over.

"Hm, fine then. It's a shame but if that's how you feel then who am I to stop you?" the Chief asked with a smile as he accepted the transfer papers and put it on his desk to be filed later and then stood up, walking over to shake the other man's hand. "Dismissed, Detective and I'm glad to see you on your feet again."

* * *

"S-sir, Detective Hatake's car just pulled in," Hinata Hyuga said more nervously than usual and she couldn't even look her Captain in the eyes. For the last three days, Itachi Uchiha had been yelling at his subordinates and had been in a horrible state for the whole time. No one wanted to go near him or even within eye sight or earshot. Hinata was only there out of fear of being fired.

"Good! Tell him to come to my office IMMEDIATELY!" he stated, shouting the last word so loud that the secretary jumped in fright and instantly nodded her head and all but ran from the room. Since it was a rainy day again, more than one person had called in sick leaving them a bit short staffed and poor Hinata couldn't wait for her lunch break. Maybe she should have signed up to work for the Chief instead of the Captain.

When the somewhat drenched Detective came in and shook off his umbrella, Hinata walked over to him with an attempt at smile.

"Detective, the Captain would like to see you," she informed him with a quick bow of respect though she had almost stuttered and Kakashi heard it. He arched a brow and gently grabbed her arm as she had almost walked away. She jumped and turned to him as if he'd burned her and the gray haired male was even more intrigued.

"Thanks... Is everything okay though? You seem more jumpy than usual," he asked with a smile that was meant to comfort her.

"W-well the C-captain has been in a f-foul mood for couple of days." She explained and then let out a sigh. "I don't wish to be y-you right now," she added and before he could ask her more, she slipped from his grasp and went to the other end of the precinct.

"Strange girl.." he muttered before he walked off to his superior's office and knocked lightly on the door. "Captain? You asked to see me?" he called gently, thinking this would be a good opportunity to talk to the younger man. If only he knew how wrong he was.

* * *

The door opened so quickly that Kakashi didn't even have to time to blink and a hand shout out from the doorway and grabbed a hold of his suit jacket, pulling him inside. The door was then slammed shut and locked for some reason. Before he even had a chance to think, Itachi's angry eyes were glaring at him and he gulped nervously. The other male was just about the same height as he was so their eye level was practically even.

"Who said you were allowed to avoid me?" Itachi demanded to know and Kakashi actually flinched as the man didn't even wait for an answer. Instead, he grabbed hold of the Detective's tie and pulled him over to where his desk was, giving Kakashi no choice but to follow though he was trying to protest.

"I-Itachi..can't breathe.." he muttered, his hands reaching to try and grab hold of his superior's wrists only to fail as Itachi moved to stand behind Kakashi and he shoved his back hard, making him bend over the desk.

"Where the **fuck** have you been?" the Uchiha demanded as he pressed his body against the Detective's, keeping him in place though the gray haired man had started to squirm. He then twisted both of Kakashi's arms back and held his wrists with one hand so that the other man would have trouble moving.

"H-home!" Kakashi cried out in a defiant voice as pain shot up his shoulders, gasping as he felt his belt get pulled off in one yank and Itachi wrapped it around his wrists so that he couldn't get loose. "Wh-what the fuck, Captain, what are you-mmppff.." was all that he was able to get out. The dark haired male had taken Kakashi's tie and stuffed it into his mouth so that he couldn't make a sound. He struggled to protest as he felt his pants getting tugged down along with his boxers. Itachi paused for a moment to get something from one of the drawers. There was a click and then the Detective flinched, feeling something cold dripping onto his ass and it ran down the crevice before the Captain's hands were spreading Kakashi's ass cheeks.

The thirty year old's heart beat was erratic and fast. He wasn't supposed to be excited but his own cock was already hard from getting treated like this. Maybe there was something wrong with Kakashi because instead of feeling fear and disgust, he was highly aroused and his erection was clear evidence that he didn't hate this. Itachi must have noticed it by now because as he unzipped his own pants, a chuckle came from him as he leaned over the other's back in order to whisper in his ear.

"Have you missed me, Kakashi? I've only been able to think about you for all this time," the Captain stated, giving the older man's hardness a teasing stroke as he suddenly pushed his entire hard, heated length inside, the lube coating Kakashi's insides allowing his nine inches to slide in deep.

"Nnnghhh! Mmmnn mmm.." were the only sounds that came from Kakashi since he couldn't speak with the gag. Itachi didn't even pause for one second as he began a strong series of thrusts that hit the Detective's sweet spot over and over again. He was going rough and he couldn't stop himself even though the desk was making noise with every drive forward. All this time he had been consumed with thoughts of Kakashi and there was no way that he would let the other male out of his sight again. The twenty year old went faster then, Kakashi's cries of protest changing to muffled moans of delight. The lube made the pain minimal and allowed Itachi to go as forceful as he wanted to. His hands went to the older man's ass and he spread those plump cheeks again, watching as his stiff throbbing dick dipped into Kakashi's hungry hole again and again, the wet sound of his cock sliding in and out reaching both of their ears.

"Ahhh yyeeaaah K-kakashi!" the Captain called out, unable to hold it in as he suddenly erupted deep into Kakashi's asshole, wave after wave of pleasure hitting the long haired male as he released all that he had into his subordinate.

Kakashi felt the wetness and was almost disappointed; he hadn't even come yet and now Itachi was slowing down. He could hear the heavy breathing coming from behind him and then the other's cock had slipped out. The Detective's face was wet from tears that had come out because of the pleasure but now he was beginning to feel embarrassed. Kakashi didn't have time to think about how long he would have a hard on as suddenly he felt his body being turned around and now he was leaning on his hands, which were still bound. It was painful and made him cry out again though of course it was still muffled. He glared angrily at Itachi and squeezed his eyes shut as a smack was delivered to his face.

"Don't leave me!" Itachi ordered in a hushed voice as he pulled the tie from Kakashi's mouth and leaned in, pressing a harsh kiss to the man's lips and the Detective had no choice but to reciprocate. The younger male hadn't softened at all and just as suddenly as he'd come, he slid into the other's wet entrance once again, his thrusts renewed in their vigor as one of his hands wrapped around the older man's pulsing erection, stroking it hard and fast. By now Kakashi really couldn't hold it anymore and his own release hit him, nearly making his body convulse as the most intense orgasm of his life hit him and his cry of pleasure was swallowed by his Captain's mouth, his cum landing on his own shirt. It was probably going to stain but at this point, who cares?

* * *

"You're a monster..." Kakashi muttered after Itachi had come two more times though he didn't sound as angry as he should have as he sat up, rubbing his wrists which were now sore and he winced, feeling Itachi's fluids beginning to seep out. Itachi had already fixed his own pants and his own tie, so he had unbound the older man and was now trying to help him. Hearing those words, he just smirked.

"Why thank you, Detective," he said almost coldly and Kakashi shot him a glare. Itachi yanked the other's tie then and gave him a searing kiss and when he pulled away he cupped the older man's face. "Don't you understand after all this time?" he asked and Kakashi just looked away from him, standing up and pulling up his pants, putting the belt back on.

"Do you understand?" Itachi repeated, turning the older man's face to his own. "I LOVE YOU!" the Captain uttered and embraced the Detective, who couldn't find the strength to push him away just yet. He was also in shock. Itachi loved him...? It wasn't hate...? Kakashi scowled as he came to his senses and pushed the Uchiha hard in the chest, putting some distance between them before he hauled off and punched the other right in the face. The raven haired male fell to the ground from the force of the hit but still turned to face the older man, an unreadable expression on his features as he wiped the blood from his split lip.

"You're an asshole! Who could love someone like you?" Kakashi demanded to know. His pride as a man was wounded and before he gave Itachi the chance to answer, he opened the office door and ran out, ignoring the looks he got from his co-workers and he left the precinct, getting in his car as he drove home as fast as he could, locking the front door tight and he took his phone off the hook. He went straight to his bathroom and took a shower with water as hot as he could stand it. He punched the wall more than once as he leaned against it, wondering how things had become like this.

"Dammit Itachi! Why don't I hate you?" he demanded though of course no one answered him and the only response he received was the steady sound of the shower and the thump thump thump of his own heartbeat.

**...the End...?**

* * *

**A/N: Not sure what everyone's gonna think of this but I like it :]**


End file.
